detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Fugitives
:For the full transcript of this chapter, click here. Fugitives is the tenth chapter of Detroit: Become Human. This chapter has three different outcomes. Overview This chapter is from the perspective of Kara and it takes place after Stormy Night, provided players were successful in removing Alice from her home. Kara has the option of staying in a motel, car, or squatting. Flowchart This is the flowchart walkthrough for Fugitives, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. To the right is a video showing the in-game flowchart, while below is a text version for ease of use. # Last Stop # Leave Bus # Find Shelter For the Night #* Talk to Parked Android #* Talk to Android Trash Collector #* Enter Supermarket #* Enter Squat #* Alice too Cold - requires having talked to the android trash collector, then standing outside for a few minutes - leads to Alice & Kara Stayed in Abandoned Car ending #* Enter Parking Lot #* Check Motel #* Enter Laundromat Laundromat branch # Enter Laundromat #* Read Bee-Line to Disaster #* Read Face The Music ## Inside Laundromat ## Inspect Dryer ##* Steal Clothes - required to stay in the motel ##** Wear Clothes ##** Disturb Man ##* Leave Clothes ## Leave Laundromat Supermarket branch # Enter Supermarket #* Notice Can Stack - leads to Use Alice as a Diversion below #* Talk to Clerk #** Notice Cash Register #*** Use Alice As A Diversion #**** Steal Discreetly #***** Leave Supermarket #**** Take Too Much Time #***** Leave Supermarket #***** Clerk Spots Kara Stealing #****** Draw Gun AND Leave Supermarket AND/OR Take Money - if used during Stormy Night #*** Use Gun - if used during Stormy Night #**** Customer Arrives #***** Give Up #****** Leave Supermarket #***** Resume Hold-Up #****** Open Cash Register #******* Clerk Grabs a Gun #******** Give Up #********* Leave Supermarket #******** Convince #********* Take Money AND Leave Supermarket #****** "Don't Move" #******* Take Money AND Leave Supermarket #* Leave Chocolate Bar OR Leave Toy OR Leave Wire Cutters #* Steal Chocolate Bar OR Steal Toy OR Steal Wire Cutters #** Clerk Spots Kara Stealing - continued above Motel branch # Check Motel - the motel requires money to stay at, from Supermarket branch # Have Money and Disguise # Inside Motel # Talk to Receptionist # Check In # Find and Enter Room 28 # Remove Wet Clothes # Talk to Alice - can also choose to Give Toy and/or Give Chocolate if acquired during the Supermarket branch #* Make Promise #* Don't Make Promise # Kara Sleeps Next to Alice OR Watch Alice From Chair # Alice & Kara Stayed in Motel Parking Lot branch # Check Parking Lot # Inside Parking Lot #* Break Into Car #** Stay #**# Get in Car #**# Talk to Alice - can also choose to Give Toy and/or Give Chocolate if acquired during the Supermarket branch #**#* Make Promise #**#* Don't Make Promise #**#*# Kara Sleeps Next to Alice #**#*# Alice & Kara Stayed in Abandoned Car #** Find Another Option #* Leave Parking Lot #* Use Wire Cutters - see Squat branch below Squat branch # Check Squat # Take Wire Cutters #* Cut Parking Lot Fence OR Cut Street Fence # Inside Squat # Meet Ralph - important for later #* Convince OR Threaten With Gun - if used during Stormy Night #*# Follow Ralph OR Give Up #*# Start A Fire OR Make A Bed OR Leave Squat - chain ends if leaving #*# Talk to Alice - can also choose to Give Toy and/or Give Chocolate if acquired during the Supermarket branch #*#* Make Promise #*#* Don't Make Promise #*#** Kara Sleeps Next to Alice OR Watch Alice From Chair #*#*** Alice & Kara Stayed in the Squat #* Give Up - see continuation above Detailed Walkthrough Assuming Kara and Alice successfully escaped Todd's house in Stormy Night, the chapter begins on the bus they caught at the end of the previous chapter. The bus controller approaches Kara to inform her that the bus has reached the end of the line. After getting off the bus, Kara can go to a Laundromat, a convenience store for supplies and stay either in an Abandoned Car, an old Squat (an abandoned house), or a Motel. The Motel is the safest option, but requires $40 to stay the night and refuses to serve androids. Therefore, Kara will need a change of clothes and money if they are going to stay there. The only place to get clothes during this level is at the Laundromat, but Alice does not like stealing (you will take a relationship status hit for all stealing this chapter). Kara can also choose to leave them which Alice likes, but this rules out any ability to stay at the Motel for the night. The Abandoned Car is the most discrete option but it's not comfortable and makes Alice even more miserable. Kara and Alice will stay here automatically if you run out of time. The Squat is the most dynamic option, as someone is already present there - an android named Ralph. He is a rather frightening individual who is also easily-frightened. He will not do actual harm (beyond scaring them) to Kara or Alice whether they spend the night there or not. Getting into the Squat is not quite as difficult as it appears. There are two entrances: one on the street and one in the parking lot where the Abandoned Car is. Likewise Kara can either risk stealing a pair of wire cutters from the store or she can search for the pair hidden next to the Abandoned Car. From this point, it is simply an issue of convincing Ralph to let them stay and setting things up for Alice to sleep. Relationship Changes Alice * Stealing clothes from the Laundromat * Not stealing clothes from the Laundromat * Using her as a distraction to rob the store * Holding the clerk at gunpoint & choosing either "back off!" or "turn around" * Apologizing when she is upset about robbing the register using either "back off!", "turn around", or using Alice as a distraction. * Holding the clerk at gunpoint, picking "convince" * Using the gun after getting caught stealing from the aisles * Spending the night in the Abandoned Car * Giving Alice the stuffed toy (need to have stolen one) * Promising Alice you'll always be together * Not promising you'll be together forever * Sleeping beside Alice either in the Squat or the Motel Notes * In this chapter, the player can visit a laundromat to steal some clothes. The laundromat's interior looks nearly identical to a laundromat from another Quantic Dream game Fahrenheit ''(''Indigo Prophecy in the US). * If you are caught by the store clerk in the supermarket and you do not use the gun taken from Stormy Night, you will lose all of your stolen goods, though the flowchart will indicate they were stolen. * The songs that play in Eastern Motel are "Set Me Free" and "I'd Rather Be Alone" by Thornetta Davis. * There's actually a pair of pliers near the car the player can take to get into the Squat without stealing anything. * There are two ways into the Squat, one through the street and one next to the abandoned car. * As of 2019, a glitch persists where players may be unable to get Kara to steal the jacket and cap from the sleeping man in the laundromat, with the quick-time-event failing on either the first or second. Suggested workarounds have included changing the difficulty setting prior to attempting to take the items, or restarting the chapter. The glitch prevents the stay-at-motel strand from being completed. * Alice's relationship status with Kara can actually drop a level if she and Kara sleep in the Abandoned Car. ** But its also possible that her relationship level can rebound as the chapter closes if you've otherwise been dedicated to making her happy. Attention to Detail Things you can do with little to no story impact: * Kara can assess almost every shop on the street * Kara can scope out the Laundromat from the window * A second (vacant) washer you can check * Finding pair of pliers on top of the generator in front of the abandoned car * Both entryways into the Squat * The mural in the motel parking lot * You can look out the window of the motel room de:Flüchtige ru:Беглянки Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kara’s Chapters